Roy Han/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Overview As the creator and Absolute God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han was the most powerful entity in the game. He had all of his stats maximised as well as all attacking skills activated.Episode 77 As the creator, he has the power to banish players from Lucid Adventure permanently and stop their consciousness from ever accessing the world ever again. He has also been shown with the ability to stop time. The only player that can stop this attack is his son, Sam Han, who has a personal attribute designed specifically to kill him. Whilst waiting for his power to recover from Sam's paralysis, he believed he could wipe out Giga single handedly.Episode 106 Strength: '''Roy Han was the strongest entity and had the highest attack power seen in the series. His attack power was most likely planetary level at its peak. After Lucid Adventure was completed and about to be opened to the rest of the world, Zero gave all of her power of the world to Roy Han.Episode 108 In his battle against Zero, God of Combat claimed that there was noone whose power surpassed his in Lucid Adventure except for Roy Han, the Absolute God.Episode 169 Despite still possessing great power his incomplete form, using his ultimate attacks put a great strain on him. He becomes so fatigued that his breathing becomes increasingly heavier with each ultimate attack used and he starts bleeding from his mouth. His control of power decrease with each ultimate skill used in this form.Episode 103 While in his complete form and healthy, he was able to easily defeat Zero with a single swordless Lacerate. In his incomplete form, he was able to destroy multiple multiple GF-999s that boasted great defences by himself using Lacerate x100. He was able to defeat a Constant in single attack despite Constant physical abilities being buffed by Nightmare and to a divine level by Self-Deception. Without the Nightmare revival skill, Constant would have died instantly. He was able to deliver sword slashes that were powerful to kill Nathan Han and destroy his unavoidable attack that was powered by Nightmare, while accidentally vaporizing the large mountain range of Yopi Land. In his Alpaca Man, Roy Han had the 3rd highest strength stat behind Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Fengxian during the Siege Round of the Combat Tournament.Episode 74 In his Novelist Han avatar, Roy Han was able to split a mountain with a tiny tree stick.Episode 96 He was able to pick up the Sword of Honor and swing it easily with one arm despite the sword requiring at least a strength stat of 800+ to wield it properly. This shocked even Hardcore Leveling Warrior, the former strongest player in the game.Episode 62 Episode 63 After Yopi used the Last Card, he was able to summon Roy Han's power in the form of his avatar, Sword Master. Sword Master under Yopi's will delivered a single slash that was powerful enough to cut apart the Zero, God of Combat and the God of Time and Space who were all buffed by the power of the users and could survive a clash with each other that led to the space around them being torn apart.Episode 174 Yopi then willed Roy Han's Avatar to completely obliterate the Gods which created a massive planet sized explosion and led to the rules of Lucid Adventure being changed. '''Speed: As the God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han was most likely the fastest entity in the game. Even in his incomplete form, he was as fast if not faster than a Constant whose physical abilities were buffed to a divine level by Self-Deception. Prime Source: Roy Han was one of the cores of Lucid Adventure alongside Zero. If either one them were to disappear then Lucid Adventure would start to collapse. After Zero's core was destroyed, Roy Han lost full control of Lucid Adventure and needed a core made of the dreams of many players to stabilise it. Nigh Invulnerability: As the Absolute God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han most likely boasted the highest physical defence in the series. He is completely unharmed by Nightmare attacks and Nightmare based weapons that are capable of even paralyzing the #1 Ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Episode 1 He was able to tank Zero's Murder of God skill which rained down God killing weapons that were not from Lucid Adventure. His invulnerability does not extend to his own self inflicted attacks, as he was able to cut off his own hand in order to prevent Zero's curse from spreading to his core. Zero's Unnamed Nightmare Arrow that was created with the specific purpose of killing Roy Han, could not even leave a scratch on his divine flesh.Episode 90 He was able to slap away Nightmare powered Gold Lion Chains used by Giga Special Forces Team 13th Squad with his bare hands without any injury. The only character bar Roy Han himself that was able to harm him in the series is his son, Sam Han. Sam Han's personal attribute, Oedipus, was granted to him directly by Zero before she handed over all her power to Roy Han.Episode 104 It gives him the power to kill his father. * Psychic Immunity: In his complete form, Roy Han most likely had absolute resistance to mind manipulation although this was not confirmed. In his incomplete form, he thought Constant's God Fooler that combined his own power with Nightmare created a dangerous patter that was "a little dangerous", implying that it might have worked on him. * Magic Immunity: The extent of his ability to resist all types of magic is unknown, but Roy Han was unaffected by The God of Time and Space's Time Space Freeze that was able to time stop all the characters in the Subconscious Manipulation: As The Creator and God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han has the ability to manipulate the subconscious of those in Lucid Adventure although the true extent of this is unknown. He was able to hide his subconscious in the Subconscious World after he used up all his power and temporarily stop his inevitable death.Episode 164Episode 109 He was also able to personally intervene to stop Hardcore Leveling Warrior's subconscious from returning to the real world. Dream Walking: Whilst trying to gather data to create his world, Roy Han was able to fill the gaps by gathering information from the memories and inside the dreams of other people. The exact limit of this power is unclear. Creation: Roy Han was able to create Lucid Adventure after The Witch fused the information in his head with the core of The God's Toy. Through Zero, he was able to create the topological system, Kingdoms and mechanics of Lucid Adventure. As he was not a God himself, he used Zero as tool to do his bidding. As he gathered more informaion from the internet and other people's dreams and memories, Zero used it to further consolidate and improve Lucid Adventure's mechanics. Roy Han created an entire adventure story for Carter Han.Episode 76 * Fantasy Connection: Roy Han connected the Real World to Lucid Adventure, which led to The Overlap incident. It seems like he used Zero as a conduit to do this. * Dimension Creation: Roy Han was able to create a 'Hidden Ending' that involved a separate dimension from the normal Lucid Adventure in order to see his grandson one last time.Episode 168 System Manipulation: Roy Han buried 'The Rule' of Nightmare far beneath the system during Lucid Adventure's development phase in order to prevent the players' bad memories from creating Nightmare Players.Episode 173 Banishment: Roy Han could use his divine skill, Sword of Deletion - Delete to delete a user's existence from the game, permanently banning their accounts from the world. Teleportation: With a snap of his finger, Roy Han was able to teleport both himself and Dark to the 'Story Dungeon'. Portal Creation and Portal Manipulation: During the Leaf Dungeon Arc, Roy Han created a portal that took him to one location, but teleported Dark, Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Beubeu to Yopi Land.Episode 21 Animal Telepathy and Communication: Several times in the series, Roy Han is seen riding powerful monsters. Although not explicitly stated, it is implied that he can communicate with animals, perhaps even telepathically. It is possible that he was manipulating these animals but this was never confirmed. During Dark's character creation and entry into Lucid Adventure, Roy Han was seen riding a Dragon which he used to catch the free-falling Dark.Episode 75 When Yopi was getting attacked by the Purple Phoenix hatchlings, Roy Han stopped them from attacking by telling them Yopi was not an enemy, implying that he could communicate with the animals. He was stood on top of a giant bird, presumably the Purple Phoenix itself.Episode 170 In the Leaf Dungeon top floor he is seen sitting on the horns of The Antler and they both notice someone following them and leave together in the portal. Divine Communication: After Roy Han had used up almost all of his life force, he was able to communicate to The Gods telepathically directly through some sort of 'Divine Messenger'. He spoke told them he was dying and they all came to meet him soon after.Episode 107 Division: Through some unknown ability, Roy Han was able to split his consciousness into separate avatars in order to enjoy Lucid Adventure as a regular user. Roy Han split his consciousness into Sword Master, Alpaca Man and Novelist Han. It was implied that there was a 4th avatar but this has not been explicitly confirmed.Episode 100 Each of the characters are distinct, but are all Roy Han at the same time. It appears that each of them have their own Class and separate skills associated with that class. When the split avatars use powerful skills, it puts a strain on Roy Han's split consciousness as Novelist Han was bleeding from the mouth after using Great Barrier and Sword Master was at the point of exhaustion after using Lacerate x100 and God's Hand. Absolute Weapon Proficiency: The extent of this ability is unknown. Whilst using his Novelist Han avatar, Roy Han was able take the Sword of Honor directly from Hardcore Leveling Warrior's back. This is despite the fact that the sword can only be picked up by the one under contract with it and repels others that try to wield it. It is most likely because of his status as 'The Creator' that he is able to bypass rules. Power Bestowal, Stats Bestowal and Skill Bestowal: Roy Han is able to give powers, stats and skills to other players characters temporarily or permanently. The bestowals are customised specifically for the said players so that they can use it efficiently. He is also capable * Story Dungeon: Roy Han created an entire adventure story for Carter Han. At the beginning of the story, Roy creates a panel where he and Carter select their characters for the adventure. Once selected, Roy and Carter assumed the appearance, skills and stats of the characters. This was only temporary. * [[Last Card|'Last Card']]: Knowing that he was nearing the end of his life span, Roy Han was able to give his fading power to Yopi in the form of the Last Card. * Strength Stat: Roy Han as Novelist Han was able to give Hardcore Leveling Warrior 500+ strength stat as a reward for completing the Novelist Request Quest. What makes this even more unique is that when Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats were reset to level 1 for the Siege Round, his strength stat of 500+ remained, showing that his stat bestowal to Hardcore Level transcended even God of Combat's Combat Tournament rules. * Lacerate (節): Roy Han as Novelist Han was able to give Hardcore Leveling Warrior the Lacerate skill as a reward for completing the Novelist Request Quest. Even when Hardcore Leveling Warrior was rewound back to his #1 Ranker form by Dark, the Lacerate skill remained in his skill tree, implying once again that Roy Han's 'gifts' transcended the laws of the game and even a Transcendent personal attribute such as Dark's Time Magic. Skill Replication: Whilst using his Novelist Han avatar, Roy Han was able to perfectly replicate Moonlight Slash after seeing Hardcore Leveling Warrior using it on Viewtube. Time Magic: Roy Han is able to use Time Magic although the full extent of his Time spells was never explored. Dark, a proficient Time Magician himself, described Roy Han's Time Magic as 'Perfect Time Magic'. * Time Stopping: Roy Han's Time Freeze was so powerful that it even paused the God's. It is possible that even the whole of Lucid Adventure's time was frozen but this was unconfirmed. Almighty Roy Han was granted this skill after his body was created by Zero during Lucid Adventure creation. It grants him the following abilities: * Maximum Stats: Roy Han had the maximum stats in the game. It was never confirmed that he was an All-Stat but seeing that he was the God of the World, it is more than likely that he even transcended the usually 999 stats limit for regular users. * All Attacking Skills Activated: All of Roy Han's attacking skills were activated. it is unclear if this meant that Roy Han could use any offensive skill in the game or this was restricted to just his 'Sword Master' avatars own skills. It is most likely the former although this has not been confirmed. * Immortality: Roy Han was granted immortality. The exact mechanics of this was unclear as he was not immortal in the Real World and it is unconfirmed if player characters age and deteriorate in Lucid Adventure. * Potential Abilities Detection: Roy Han had the ability to detect all the potential abilities of all characters. Whilst training Sora in his Novelist Han avatar, he told her "eating will be your strength one day". This proved true as her personal attribute was the Taster class which allowed her to gain various buffs through eating different foods.Episode 23 * Flight:: Roy Han had the ability to fly in the sky. Even after he split his consciousness into various other avatars, his Sword Master avatar retained the ability to fly. * Worship Inducement: Roy Han could be worshipped at any place he wants. It is unclear if this is limited to just choosing the place that he can be worshipped or if this includes forcing NPCs or even players to worship him at will. It was never confirmed if he could draw power from worship. Combat Style As the name implies, Sword Master has been seen to favour melee combat with swords, but he is more than capable of fighting at any range as 'Almighty' grants him access to every attacking skill in Lucid Adventure. Skill Tree Divine Skills As a God, Roy Han is capable of using Divine Skills that are capable of causing multiple-mountain level destruction. * [[Lacerate|'Lacerate']]: Sword Master delivers a powerful slash with his hands that is capable of defeating Zero. His other form, Novelist Han, uses this skill with a sword and it has enough force to cut the clouds in the sky and negate a monster's Low-Mid regeneration. Moonlight Slash is a weak copy if the sword version of Lacerate. ** [[Lacerate x100|'Lacerate x100']]: A more powerful version of Lacerate. Sword Master uses his bare hands to deliver a 100 consecutive Lacerates in an instant to multiple targets. * God's Hand - Roy Han can summon a giant hand to deliver a powerful blow to the target. it was strong enough to disable a Constant whose physical abilities were at a Divine Level. * [[Sword of Deletion - Delete|'Sword of Deletion - Delete']] - Roy Han can use this skill to delete players from the game and banish them from Lucid Adventure permanently. * [[God's Skill|'God's Skill']]: A skill used by Roy Han to save the core in Zero's severed head to stop Lucid Adventure from collapsing. Other Skills * [[Moonlight Slash|'Moonlight Slash']]: 'Roy Han in his Novelist Han avatar was able to use Moonlight Slash after seeing Hardcore Leveling Warrior using it on Viewtube. * 'Massive Defense Magic -[[Massive Defense Magic - Great Barrier| Great Barrier]]: Roy Han in his Noveslist Han avatar creates a powerful barrier that is capable of blocking multiple Raid attacks from Giga's GF-999s. Items Weapons * Sword of Deletion - The strongest sword in the game. Roy Han can use this sword to delete characters from Lucid Adventure and banish them from the game forever, preventing them from ever re-entering, even with a new character. * Sword Master was seen with a sword in a brown scabbard while he was riding The Antler. The scabbard has a padlock on it presumably sealing it's power. References Category:Character Subpages